okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukisada
Yukisada (雪定) is a humanoid snowy owl, a close friend of Shirogane, as well as his housemate. He is a supporting character in Ice Scream. '' Appearance Yukisada has short, fluffy white hair, an ''ahoge resembling a feather, and small, brown spots surrounding it. He has black irises and yellow sclera. He wears traditional Japanese clothing consisting of: a brown scarf, a light brown hakamashita with a dark brown hakama, a white, feathery haori, white tabi socks, and black geta. Personality Yukisada is kindhearted, friendly, generous, and considerate in nature, being one of the handful of people willing to defend Shirogane when others belittle him, and even allowing the wolf to stay at his house. He is against the idea of disrespecting and insulting others, and will reprimand someone should he see them hurt another's feelings. He tends to look on the positive side of things, and dislikes having negative thoughts about someone. Background Yukisada is allegedly a doctor in Iceberg Isle, and helps care for its citizens. Appearances ''Major'' *''Ice Scream'' - supporting character Minor * ''Cameo'' *''Mogeko Castle'' - appears on a TV Screen. Relationships Ice Scream Cast Shirogane Shirogane is Yukisada's housemate and a close friend. He familiarly calls him "Shiro", and defends him from whatever scorn he receives. Yukisada is often consoling and giving comfort to Shirogane in his persistent feelings of sadness and worthlessness. Rocma Rocma is Yukisada's neighbor. Yukisada has been seen trying to reinforce a positive outlook to Shirogane regarding Rocma. However, she has stated how she wishes to rip him and Shirogane to shreds whenever she looks at them. Mafuyu Mafuyu is Yukisada's neighbor. Peraco Peraco is Yukisada's friend and neighbor. Rock Rock is Yukisada's neighbor. Yukisada expresses disapproval of Rock's attitude toward Shirogane, and even approaches the penguin himself to confront him of the matter. Idate Idate is an enemy of Yukisada. In official artworks, Yukisada has been shown tortured and eaten alive by Idate. Sunosan Suno is Yukisada's neighbor. Other Characters Gallery # IcedAnime.png|''"Ice Scream anime" as seen on a TV screen in Mogeko Castle'' Junk1e.png Icce.gif|''The Ice Scream cast'' Tumblr n4zy94PLkQ1tyz5tjo1 500.jpg|''Ice Scream characters (translated by seichiinara)'' Load icewatching.png|''The loading screen for Ice Watching'' 840.png IScast.jpeg Yukinotice.jpeg Happymeal.jpeg Yukihouse2.jpeg Yukisprite.PNG|Sprite M482.png|Genderbend version of the ice cream cast Trivia *His name, "Yukisada", is of Japanese origins, and has the meaning of "Constant Snow".http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/123669137567/deep-sea-prisoner-character-name-meanings *It is said that clam chowder is Yukisada's specialty. *Yukisada has a sweet tooth, and owns a scale in his home that is essential for him because of it. **An image DSP posted in the Sunahama section of their website shows Yukisada holding an egg; one he presumably laid, according to the text, which translates to "Fried Egg | Yukisada's Egg".https://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/152395183472/dsp-update-1023 This implies Yukisada is a trans man, as only female birds can lay eggs. Quotes * "H-hey, don't say such mean things, everybody." (Persecution Complex Funtime ''– Ice Watching: Round 2)'' *''"Hey! Shirogane's crying! Stop!" (Persecution Complex Funtime –'' Ice Watching: Round 2) *''"That was so mean, Rock... You made Shirogane cry!" (To Rock, regarding Shirogane –'' Ice Watching: Round 2) *''"S-Suno! How dare you?! You can't say such cruel things! (To Sunosan, regarding his insults to Shirogane –'' Ice Watching: Round 3) *''"Suno! Shirogane's really nice, okay? Don't talk so badly about him! (To Sunosan, about Shirogane –'' Ice Watching: Round 3) References Navigation Category:Ice Scream Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Iceberg Isle Category:Animals